elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Babette
Babette is a Vampire in . As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she also functions as a merchant of potions and ingredients, as well as being a master trainer of Alchemy. Usually Babette talks to Gabriella about her recent contracts. Cicero refers to her as the Un-Child. Babette is usually found sitting down looking at Lis's spider nest along with Gabriella and Festus Krex. On several occasions, she has been spotted around the sanctuary feasting on dead bodies. Biography At the age of ten, Babette was bitten by a vampire, becoming one herself. She's lived over three hundred years as one, and boasts about how her innocent appearance makes killing easier. Because of her age, it can be inferred that she existed during the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433. Interactions In the Falkreath Sanctuary, she sells potions and alchemy items. Babette has more gold than the typical alchemist. She is always available for Alchemy training. Money Babette receives as a skill trainer is added to her available funds to buy things as a merchant. Babette cannot be pickpocketed or harmed in any way because she has the body of a child. Upon first meeting her, Babette tells the story of a pedophilic man who offered her candy. The man follows her into a dark alleyway, which Babette claimed was a shortcut to a candy shop. She then killed him with her vampire fangs. After "Death Incarnate" She, along with the Dragonborn, Nazir, and Cicero (if he was not killed in an earlier quest "The Cure for Madness") are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. As such, she moves to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and continues selling potions. In , Babette becomes a random encounter, found wandering the wilderness of Skyrim in search of a "snack". If the Dragonborn joins the Volkihar Clan and uses Auriel's Bow to block out the sun, she comments on it, saying, "...the tyranny of the sun is over," and, "it's our time." She also says some of the standard NPC lines, such as, "the sky is all wrong." Wares *After completing the Dark Brotherhood questline, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from her in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *Babette sells one Nirnroot and two Deathbells every two days. These ingredients are useful for Ingun Black-Briar's task. Quests *Death Incarnate - assist Brotherhood members in the fight against the Penitus Oculatus assault. Trivia *In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, when killing Lis the spider, the assassins attempt revenge, while Babette only says, "Why are they fighting?" as if she were a normal child, not a vampire. *When recording Babette's lines, Harley Graham made a blunder in the line, "Got a pretty full stock of potions and alchemy reagents" She sounds out the word "alchemy" and mispronounces it. This was not done over, and remains in the game. *Her name in Hebrew means "My God is plentiful" *When casting the spell Detect Life, Babette will not be highlighted by the spell. *If the members of the Dark Brotherhood are killed in Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!, Babette is not among the member in the sanctuary. This is most likely purposeful, since children can not be killed her presence would make the quest impossible to complete. *Babette mentions that she loves the Gourmet's recipes, meaning that Skyrim's vampires can still eat human food. This could also be an error. Appearances * * es:Babette Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters